


The New Royalty

by sidhe_faerie



Series: Royals [57]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-18 18:30:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14857994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: Summary:Life has changed in the new Camelot-Prompt:315. Art Prompt (Morning Light by gabriellajane)





	The New Royalty

**Author:** sidhe_faerie  
**Title:** The New Royalty  
**Rating:** PG  
**Pairing/s:** Arthur/Gwem, Merlin/Morgama  
**Character/s:**  
**Summary:** Life has changed in the new Camelot  
**Warnings:** none  
**Word Count:**  
**Prompt:** 315\. Art Prompt (Morning Light by gabriellajane)  
**Author's Notes:** Royals. This is the last entry for this one.

**The New Royalty**

The days and nights pass until the Summer Solstice is just a few weeks away. Morgana had given birth to a healthy baby boy on a warm morning at the end of May. She and the baby were asleep in the other room as Merlin mixed potions at his work bench.

Merlin peeked through the doorway as he walked over to get a tincture from the shelf. He smiled as he returned to the bubbling glass jar over the candle flame. He poured a few drops in and looked at the book of remedies open on the bench.

Arthur entered without knocking and sat down on a nearby stool. “What are you doing there?”

“I’m making a salve for Sir Geoffrey. His joints are giving him pain.” Merlin looked at the King sitting in his house. “What are you doing here?”

“Guinevere is resting and I wanted someone to talk to.” Arthur shifted on the stool. “I really don’t know how you managed, Merlin. Morgana is not as …. gentle as the Queen. She must have seriously been a pain in your ….”

“Arthur she might hear you.” Merlin pointed to the bed chamber. Merlin glanced over his shoulder. “Is Gwen mad at you again?” 

“I have no idea what I’ve done, Merlin.” Arthur threw up his hands in frustration. “Please tell me this is just because she is with child.”

Merlin chuckled. “I’m not sure. She has always had a temper when it comes to you. Did she tell you to go sleep in the stables again?” Merlin chuckled. “That was priceless.”

“I smelled like horse dung and I didn’t get any sleep at all.” Arthur sighed. “The horses were laughing at me.”

Merlin put his hand over his mouth to keep from laughing out loud.

Arthur glared at him. “It’s not funny, Merlin. I’m the king.”

Merlin grinned. “It was very funny. You had straw in your hair.”

“Shut up!” Arthur rubbed his face. “So, you think its temporary?”

“I’d say it’s permanent. She is married to you after all.” Merlin took his medicine off the heat and blew out the candle. “Arthur, she did have a good reason. You were drunk. Morgana would have thrown a fit if I had come home in that state.”

“I was celebrating with the knights. I’m about to be a father.” Arthur shrugged. I didn’t think I was that drunk.”

“Really?” Merlin shook his head and grinned. “You couldn't even walk. Percival carried you back to the castle from the pub and he carried you to the stables when Gwen threw you out of your chambers. Gwaine and Leon bet on if she was going to put you in the stocks.”

“What?” Arthur scowled. “They didn’t. She would never.”

Merlin laughed. If she could send you in the stables, then she just might put you in the stocks. My advice is no more coming home drunk from the pub until she gives birth. Try to behave. Gwen needs to keep calm.”

Arthur sighed. “I’ll do better.”

“See that you do.” Merlin wagged his finger at Arthur. “With Gaius retiring, I don't need her to get upset. I have enough to do already.”

“When does he leave for Ealdor?” Arthur asked.

“At the end of the week. The butcher’s youngest son, Teddy is going to come help me by making deliveries after he finishes clearing up at his father's shop. That will give me time to spend with Morgana and my son.”

“You’re all grown up, Merlin.” Arthur smiled. “We both are. This isn’t exactly what I thought being royal would be. Still, it isn’t bad.”

Merlin glanced over his shoulder. “It’s not bad at all. We have good women to love us and a purpose for our lives. We are very lucky indeed.” Merlin wiped his hands. “You better go make up with Gwen. Morgana and the baby will be awake soon and I will have my hands full.”

“Thanks Merlin.” Arthur got up and walked to the door. He looked back. “I’ll see you later.”

“Yeah.” Merlin bowed his head. “Sire.”

Arthur walked out the door and closed it behind him.

Camelot was changing and so was he. He let the morning sunshine hit his face. The future was as bright as the sun.


End file.
